Blue Moon
by the reason you miss me
Summary: The real reason why Utau wrote Blue Moon was for her love of Kukai.


Ello there! It's been awhile hasn't it guys? I'm sorry. I promise to bombard ya'll with lot's of stories! So be pleased with my first Shugo Chara fic! The song is in italics and underlined. I didn't use the japanese version here. I'm going to use the English.

Sugionchou: Amber-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara!

Onsei: That's right! -giggles-

* * *

I stare up at the stars. The sky, it's black, yet the moon is blue. The stars are being outshined by it's radiance. I look down to the sand I sit upon, as if to tell the moon I wasn't to be found.

_Hiding withing the stars, my eyes are looking down._

How could he really be..gone? I wasn't gone for a week and he promised I'd return to him and he'd give me his affection, how can he do that now?

_Just confused about..whats not possible._

"Miss Hoshina!" I sit up into bed. I look over to the maid who awoke me from such a dream. Even if it did bring me pain.

"Um..it's that young man you went out with last week!" She smiled holding the phone out. I got out of my bed and walked out of the room ignoring her.

Amu told me that he would want whats best for me, in doing so wanting me to move on. I've tried my love, I really have. I see only you in their face, hear only hollowed words as compared to the harmonic bliss your voice delivered, and their bodies make me feel lost and cold because I was only warm when I was home, in your arms.

_Again, even holding hands is akward._

I sit down in a room where these fancy designers are holding up these lovely dresses for me to wear. Your wish was that I feel beautiful in my own skin. What I want to wear.

_We'd like to see the smile of a dream._

I walked out of there wearing a red lolita dress that they'd forced me into. Red was your favorite color. We'd sit by the fireplace watching the red flames and I'd sing you lullabys as you fell asleep onto the couch.

_Beyond the melodic sounds in the night._

My hands touched the cold steel of a doorknob and I went inside the large room, maybe large enough to be a hotel's lobby. The door shut behind me. My love, I am scared. For, the lights have just dimmed to a black.

_Theres a heavy heart beating._

Light boomed and the spun around. The looked like spotlights, the one who follow me on stage. They give of a blue glow.

_Whispering to the growth of the blue moon._

I remember, one December night, you took me to a room like this, and we danced until we fainted. Those memories haunt.

_Although it's layer is chasing me._

I see you in the corner. How are you here? You grinning, no smiling. That tender smile that replaced my three favorite words.

_You just always smile, tenderly._

And your gone again. You've dissolved in a horizon of violet butterflies. My eyes fill with liquid as I grab on to the opposite door and open it. The spotlights stopped as the sunlight poured in and took over. I walk out whispering my farewell to the blue moon.

Now here I sit in this classroom with this private tutor telling me things I already know. Sanjou-san said I'm having a big concert at a fashion show this week. I'll sing Heartful Song. It was always your favorite.

I look outside the window to see a couple playing on the beach. Some sit on the sand watching as the couple runs about somtimes grazing the water.

_A second light to a second grain of sand, don't you think?_

Remember how we used to act? You allowed me to be free and happy. We would play for hours throwing sand at each other and splashing water.

_Don't even forget a grain._

Now I'm here at this photoshoot. They're making me try on so many outfits and have so many poses. They give me gratitude for excellent work, but the 'thank you's' are empty syllables for I know they don't mean them.

_The supplemention stopped when the moon dissapered._

This person is painting me know, he thinks it'll be perfect for the cover of my new album. I agreed of course unable to walk away. You know I'm doing this to show everyone my courage and how I'm able to get along without you. I'll never be able to do that.

_Defensless in backing up._

The theme for this painting is 'hurt' and 'sorrow'. All I have to do is think of you, being gone forever, how you've left these deep indentions in the thing that beats inside my chest.

_The sweeten deep scars remain._

May I ask you a question? My heart, it's been broken in half. I'm confused how I've been able go on living like this.

_The proof cuts have held._

As night falls, I run to my bedroom where darkness reigns. The moon serves as my spotlight.

_Why do you have a fleeting blue moon?_

I lace up my boots and tie ribbons to my hair. I tie a trench coats belt to the jacket as it covers me freshly changed clothes. I used to run away in clothes like this. Before I met you. Then you would tell me that people care.

_You've become liked._

I walk over to my door and place my hand over the doorknob. The light shines only upon my face.

_While it moves on in the same scene._

People wish I would tell them what happened to me. You happened to me. You brought happiness and left pain with your grand exit.

_It's too sad a story._

I walk out to the beach. I remember the first time I ever came here at night. It was late a November eve, my birthday and I layed in your arms as we looked up at the blue moon.

_I think when you look up at the blue moon._

I untie the blet and unlace my boots. I release the ribbons from my hair finnaly letting it down.

_My time has to come to a stop._

The wind picks up as it blows off my coat revealing the white dress you presented that November evening. My crys out to you were expressed as tears and soaked up this dress.

_The wailing darkness of the blue moon doesn't end.._

I let my feet be engulfed into water as I walk forward and the wind blows my hair every way.

_Swallowing up in depth._

I look behind myself to view you one last time.

_But still, I love it._

The butterflies once again swoop down from the heavens and carry you away again.

_The sky will also be torn someday._

My love not yet am I ready to once again join you. I must live my life to live fullest, protect the ones I love and sing my songs. Kukai..

_But my feelings will last forever._

_

* * *

_

T_T That was so sad! Didn't you think? This is for some facts, in case you got lost.

The 'november eve' was Utau's birthday. Her birthday is November ninth.

If you really didn't get it, Kukai is dead.

The 'three favorite words' are obviously 'i love you'

Please Review!


End file.
